Entre rêve et réalité
by Mackensy
Summary: Alors qu'il se battait avec des mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, Harry reçoit un sort inconnu. Il se réveille finalement dans un hôpital psychiatrique où il apprend que tout se qu'il a vécu était le fruit de son imagination. Mais est-ce vraiment la réalité…
1. Prologue

Nom de la fic: Entre rêve et réalité  
Auteur: Mackensy (moi)  
Disclamer: tout appartient à JKR (pas moi)  
Période: L'histoire se passe après le cinquième livre mais ne reprend pas les évènements du sixième.

* * *

Me voilà pour une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'abandonne "Gabrielle". C'est ma première fic où je reprends un personnage de JKR comme héros principal. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reviews pour me le dire. Le premier chapitre est court mais les prochains feront tous plus ou moins dix pages words et je comptes poster un toute les semaines mais je ne sais pas encore quel jour, certainement pas le vendredi car c'est le jour de parution de "Gabrielle".

Bonne lecture

* * *

Par une belle journée de printemps le trio d'or se promenait sur les chemins de Pré-au-Lard. Les rues étaient quasi désertes car beaucoup de parents interdisaient à leurs enfants de sortir hors de Poudlard en ses temps de crise. Alors qu'il sortait d'un magasin des cris se firent entendre. Une trentaine de mangemorts venaient de transplaner. Tout de suite et sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry sortit sa baguette et attaqua le premier mangemort qu'il croisa. Il ne vit pas son visage sous le masque mais peu lui importait car déjà des sorts étaient lancés. Après une série, un sortilège de couleur violette le toucha à la tête et Harry tomba par terre.

Harry papillonna des yeux avant des les ouvrir complètement, d'abord il crut qu'il était encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Mais il remarqua vite que beaucoup de chose étaient différente, l'odeur, les lumières, le plafond et là il commença à paniquer. Encore plus quand il réalisa qu'il ne se savait plus bouger, ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient attaché avec des sangles. Il se débattit mais rien n'y fit, alors il se calma et reposa sa tête sur le coussin rassemblant ses pensées. La porte sur le côté s'ouvrit et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra, il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux bruns, il était normalement proportionné dans sa blouse blanche.

- Bonjour Harry. Dit-il d'une voix douce mais sans vraiment le regarder comme si il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

- Je suis sensé vous connaitre? Demanda Harry sur la défensive. Et où suis-je?

- Le traitement à enfin marché. Dit le médecin pour lui-même. Quel est ton nom?

- Je vous l'ai demandé le premier et le mien vous le savez très bien puisque vous m'avez appelé Harry

- Très bien Harry, je suis le docteur Stéphane Hunter et tu es à l'hôpital, sais-tu pourquoi?

- Je me suis fait attaquer par des mangemorts et où sont Hermione et Ron?

- Bon, je crois que nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion toi et moi Harry.

- Si vous pouviez me détaché d'abord.

- Très bien mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas faire de bêtise pas comme les dernières fois

- Hein! Réussis simplement à dire Harry, ce médecin était bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et il se comportait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Néanmoins il voulait être libre de ses mouvements donc il dit. Si vous voulez, je vous le promets.

Satisfait le médecin se leva et desserra les sangles, Harry se releva et frotta ses poignets tout en observant la pièce. Les murs étaient blancs comme un hôpital, il y avait aussi un bureau, un fauteuil et le lit où il se trouvait, aucune décoration. Dans un premier temps, il examina ses chances de sortir d'ici sans se faire prendre, mais elle était quasi nulle. Donc il décida d'écouter cet homme, il faut dire qu'il l'intriguait. Il ne ressemblait pas à un mangemort, il avait bien trop d'objet moldus sur lui. Déjà un stéthoscope autour du cou, un biper à la ceinture, une montre à son poignet, tout des objets qu'aucun adeptes de Voldemort n'oserait porter. Pendant ce temps le médecin avait prit une chaise et c'était assis à côté de son patient, attendant que ce dernier aille finit son analyse. Quand les deux yeux verts se tournèrent enfin vers lui, il reprit la parole.

- Bien donc Harry sache tout d'abord que tu es ici en sécurité

- Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part. Cria presque le garçon. Voldemort veut me tuer

- Harry tu es ici dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce que tu t'es enfermé dans un monde que tu as créé de toute pièce. Cela fait maintenant presque 11 ans que tu t'es déconnecté de la réalité. Tu es revenu quelques fois mais tu as replongé encore plus bas. Cette fois-ci il faut que tu te battes parce que le monde de la magie n'existe pas.

* * *

Alors vos réactions? C'est le lancement donc j'attends de voir si ça plait ou pas... Un petit clic sur le bouton vert? Mackensy vous remercie


	2. Analyse et psychanalyse

Pour commencer merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, i'm happy! Mais aussi très inquiète que ce premier chapitre vous déçoive. Mais bon une seule façon de le savoir est vous laissez le le lire et que vous me donniez vos impressions.

**Merci à ZackFair01, Temperance01, Yzeute**

Pour les reviews anonyme petite réponse:

**AndyWar: **La vérité est que je n'avais pas lu le one-shot mais j'ai été quand j'ai lu ta review et comme tu vas le voir, c'est tout à fait différent. Merci et voici la suite, j'espère quel te plaira même si celui d'Artong était comme tu l'as dit est excellent

**Teddy:** Merci pour ta review, alors rêve ou réalité, telle est la question?

_

* * *

_

_- Bien donc Harry sache tout d'abord que tu es ici en sécurité_

_- Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part. Cria presque le garçon. Voldemort veut me tuer_

_- Harry tu es ici dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce que tu t'es enfermé dans un monde que tu as créé de toute pièce. Cela fait maintenant presque 11 ans que tu t'es déconnecté de la réalité. Tu es revenu quelques fois mais tu as replongé encore plus bas. Cette fois-ci il faut que tu te battes parce que le monde de la magie n'existe pas._

Le coup était tombé, laissant Harry complètement sous le choc. Bien sûr que le monde de la magie existait, il ne l'avait pas inventé. C'était trop réelle, l'entrée à Poudlard, la chambre des secrets, l'évasion de Sirius, le tournoi des trois sorciers et le retour de Voldemort et surtout le mort de son parrain. Il avait ressentit de la peine, de la douleur, de la joie, de la culpabilité tout n'était pas faux. Cet homme mentait, il était fou et essayait de le manipuler. Il travaillait surement pour Voldemort et là, on se trouvait sûrement dans un cachot sous l'emprise d'un sort. Oui c'était la seule vérité. Il décida de ne plus lui parler pourtant lui continuait à l'observer.

- Alors pas de réaction? Pas de cris, pas de larmes, pas d'insultes?

- Je sais que vous mentez. Dit simplement Harry mais ça ne déstabilisa pas le médecin

- Et pourquoi?

- Le monde de la magie existe, je le sais, j'ai tout vécu et j'ai ressentit les choses

- Tu avais l'impression, tu t'es enfermé de ton propre esprit. Tu serais impressionné par toutes les merveilles que recèle l'esprit humain.

- Vous travaillez pour Voldemort

- Il n'existe pas

- Alors qu'est-ce qui est vrai?

- Tu es Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. A cinq ans tes parents on dut te laisser chez ta tante Pétunia pendant que ta maman allait accoucher de ta petite sœur et de ton petit frère. Tu t'es senti abandonner et tu t'es enfermé dans ton monde.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, Voldemort les a tués

- Harry, tes parents sont vivants et tu as une sœur qui s'appelle Kloé et un frère Killian

- Impossible. Murmura Harry

- Tu les rencontreras bientôt et tu verras que je ne mens pas

- Vous avez dit que j'étais déjà revenu mais je ne m'en souviens pas

- Pourtant tu es revenu à tes onze ans juste quand ta vie simple ne t'a plus suffit. Tu es revenu parmi nous mais tu y es retourné et tu as créé la magie. La deuxième fois c'était à tes treize ans, tu te sentais seul mais tu es également repartit et tu as imaginé ton parrain avec toi.

- Pourquoi y serais-je retourné si j'avais tout ici

- Toi seul peu me le dire mais j'ai mes suppositions. Je pense que tu t'es senti abandonner et ensuite tu ne voulais pas décevoir tes parents. En devenant le sauveur de ton monde, tu te donnais un but. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est quel événement est arrivé cette fois?

- J'ai reçu un sortilège d'un mangemort

- Non ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi le monde de la magie ne t'apportait plus tout ce dont tu avais besoin?

- Sirius est mort en juin dernier et c'était de ma faute

- Pourquoi l'avoir tué?

- C'était un accident

- Ou pas, peut-être qu'inconsciemment tu voulais revenir ici avoir une vraie famille. Penses-y, je vais te laisser et je reviendrais plus tard.

Harry le regarda sortir, malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait ignorer cette petite voix qui disait que c'était peut-être vrai. Et cette petite partie de lui l'espérait, cela voulait dire, avoir une famille mais aussi qu'il avait passé 11 ans de sa vie dans un rêve. Il décida de ne pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive et se leva pour sortir de cette pièce. La porte était bien sûr fermé à clé, il se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre mais celle-ci était aussi invulnérable. La vue n'était pas trop mal, il devait se trouver au deuxième étages, il y avait des arbres qui commençaient à bourgeonner, il y avait aussi des gens certainement des patients ou des visiteurs et des infirmiers. Tout ressemblait à un hôpital et même le repas qu'une infirmière grassouillette vint lui apporté. De la purée, du poisson et des légumes non-identifié, mais il avait vécu pire chez les Dursley ou pas. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il était complètement perdu. Il s'assit à la table et mangea le plateau, il prit le verre et but une gorgée d'eau. Après ça il se retrouva encore à ne rien faire et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Stéphane revint finalement après un temps indéterminé, Harry était assis et il se mit en face de lui.

- Tu as bien mangé?

- Moui

- Bien j'ai une surprise pour toi, tu as de la visite

Une jeune femme rousse et un homme aux cheveux noirs entrèrent dans la pièce. La femme semblait émue et tout les deux semblaient intimidés. Harry par contre était encore plus paumé, ses parents étaient devant lui et il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Tellement d'émotion était en lui mais il était surtout heureux, oui, pour la première fois, il était heureux. Cependant il avait aussi envie de pleurer et de se jeter dans les bras de cet, non, de sa maman. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'on ressentait, ce que c'était d'avoir des parents. Il se leva pour s'approcher d'eux mais le médecin l'incita à se rassoir et demanda aux parents de faire de même. Pourtant ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, Harry aurait aimé qu'Hunter les laisse, pourquoi restait-il là? Comme pour réponde à sa question muette il dit.

- Dans un premier temps je resterais avec vous pour des raisons de sécurité et pour ne pas que ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois se reproduise

- Qu'est-ce que c'est passé la dernière fois? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers le médecin

- Nous avions organisé une rencontre entre toi, tes parents, tes sœurs et frères. Et quand ils se sont jetés sur toi, tu as refait une crise et tu es repartit. Nous avons donc décidé d'y aller plus doucement cette fois-ci

- Harry, j'aimerai savoir si… si tu comptais repartir encore une fois. Demanda Lily avec toujours cette émotion dans la voix qui fendit le cœur de son fils encore plus. Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais. Je t'aime tellement, nous t'aimons tellement

- Lily. Murmura son mari en prenant sa main

- Je vais rester, je vais essayer tout du moins

- Oh mon petit garçon

Elle se leva et avec l'autorisation du médecin et elle enlaça son fils. Harry s'abandonna complètement, c'était si bon, bien sûr Molly l'avait déjà enlacé mais jamais comme ça. Non il ne fallait plus qu'il y pense, il avait promis à sa maman. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, _sa maman_, et il serra encore plus fort ses bras autour de ses épaules. Mais ils durent déjà partir, après les dernières embrassades, ils sortirent laissant les deux autres ensemble. D'un revers de manche le jeune effaça les larmes traitresses qui avaient réussi à couler sur ses joues. Le médecin eut la décence de détourner les yeux le temps qu'il se reprenne.

- Pour une première rencontre, c'est plutôt positif que dirais-tu si demain nous allions faire un tour dans les couloirs? Je pourrais te montrer les différentes salles et les autres patients.

- Oui pourquoi pas

- Bien bonne nuit, Harry

- Bonne nuit Monsieur Hunter

- Appelle-moi Stéphane

- Bonne nuit Stéphane

Il le regarda partir et il se coucha sur son lit en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il avait aimé cette rencontre et pourtant il avait toujours cette étrange impression. Si ici ça semblait réelle tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici aussi. Plonger dans ses réflexions il ne sentit pas Morphée l'emmener au pays des rêves.

Des cris voilà ce qu'il entendait, des appelles dans le noir, on l'appelait mais qui? Cette voix il se concentra dessus.

- Harry ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

- Aide-moi, vieux frère

Ron, Hermione, non! Il se réveilla en sursaut criant comme un dément. Presque immédiatement une infirmière et deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils lui saisirent les poignets mais il se débattait, il fallait qu'il sauve ses amis, ils étaient en danger. Harry cria de le laisser mais rien n'y fit, ils le rattachèrent comme quand il s'était réveillé le matin même. Mais loin de se calmer, il s'agita de plus belle, se blessant aux poignets par la même occasion, le docteur Hunter entra muni d'une seringue et la planta dans le bras du jeune homme. En quelques secondes, ses yeux devinrent lourds et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il n'entendit plus de voix, ni rien du tout à part le noir oppressant.

Il fut réveillé par le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, mécaniquement il voulu bouger mais comme le jour avant sans succès. Il mit quelques secondes pour se rappeler pourquoi il était encore attaché. Quand il se rappela les évènements de la veille, il soupira, il était perplexe. Les voix de ses amis était encore clair dans sa tête et elle n'était pas fictive, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr et pour ça, il allait devoir sortir de cette chambre et surtout de cet hôpital. Pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait obtenir la confiance de son médecin. D'ailleurs ce dernier entra dans la chambre, Harry tourna la tête vers lui, Stéphane prit une chaise et s'assit encore à côté du lit. Il semblait pensif et inquiet, il avait apporté un carnet bleu.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux

- Oui je sais que ce n'est pas très pratique mais ta réaction d'hier était très brutale. Peut-être avons-nous été trop vite. Dit-il en commençant à écrire. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu pour provoquer ta crise?

- Vous ne pourriez pas me libérer avant?

- Non j'aimerai d'abord comprendre et ensuite si tu coopères, je t'enlèverais les liens. C'est donnant, donnant alors?

- J'ai vu, non, j'ai entendu Hermione et Ron

- Rappelle-moi, c'est bien tes deux meilleurs amis, dis m'en plus sur eux

- Pourquoi? Demanda Harry sur la défensive, il était hors de question qu'il renseigne Voldemort sur ses deux amis.

- Pour mieux les connaitre et par là mieux te connaitre toi et ton esprit

- Ils sont tout les deux sorciers, Hermione Granger est une fille de moldue mais c'est la plus brillante des élèves de notre année et Ron Weasley est un sang-pur, c'est un excellent jouer d'échec. Répondit Harry sans entrer dans des détails et il fut content quand il vit que Stéphane s'en contenta, enfin presque.

- Intéressant maintenant j'aimerai que tu dises que Ron Weasley est mort

- Quoi? S'exclama le jeune en se redressant tant qu'il pouvait.

- Je veux que tu dises que ton meilleur ami est mort

- S'il n'existe pas comment pourrait-il être mort? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry

- Répète seulement

- Très bien Ron Weasley est,… il est mort. Répéta-t-il mais à l'intérieur, il jurait qu'il était désolé. Que c'était faux, qu'il le faisait juste pour sortir d'ici.

- Parfait maintenant que c'est fait comme je te l'ai promis je te libère

- Est-ce que nous pourrions faire un petit tour dehors?

- Es-tu vraiment prêt? Demanda le doc d'un œil septique en se levant

- Je le suis, s'il vous plait

- Un petit tour ne devrait pas te faire du mal

- Merci Stéphane

Le médecin se leva posa son carnet sur le bureau et desserra les liens du jeune, ce dernier mit des pantoufles et sortit de la chambre en compagnie de l'homme. C'était bizarre mais on aurait dit que l'air était plus respirable en dehors. Par contre ils auraient put refaire toute la décoration, ses murs était blancs, très blancs complètement déprimant. Si les patients devaient se sentir mieux, ils auraient dut commencer à peindre en couleur. Ils traversèrent le couloir où se trouvaient beaucoup de porte comme la sienne donc beaucoup de chambres. Au fond, Stéphane s'arrêta devant une plus grande porte, il l'ouvrit et laissa passer Harry devant. C'était une première salle avec des armoires blanches sur le côté et de l'autre une série de cinq éviers. Il y avait au bout de la pièce une grande bai vitrée, quand il s'approcha il vit que ce n'était pas du verre, derrière une salle de douche primaire. Harry se retourna vers le médecin pour voir où il voulait en venir.

- J'ai pensé qu'une petite douche ne te ferrait pas de mal. Tu as ici ton vestiaire avec tes affaires. Dit-il en lui montrant une armoire avec son nom dessus.

- Tu m'attends dehors?

- Non, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser tout seul, je t'attends ici

- Tu as peur de quoi, que je disparaisse?

- C'est la procédure, contre le suicide et autre accident

- Très bien

Harry se déshabilla à contre cœur dos à son docteur, puis entra dans la salle de douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, il fit une petite grimace quand l'eau toucha ses poignets et chevilles endoloris. Après c'être bien lavés, il se sortit avec une serviette autour de la taille, Stéphane était toujours là, assis sur un tabouret. Il lui tendit un t-shirt, un pull et pantalon blanc-gris, Harry les enfila. Après ils ressortirent et passèrent par un autre couloir et ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce où se trouvait des patients vu leurs tenues similaires à la sienne. Certains était assis calmement fixant un point invisible, d'autres se balançait d'avant en arrière ou marchait de long en large mais c'est une fille en particulier qui attira son attention. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et elle était plongés dans un livre, elle semblait si normale entourés des autres. Avec l'accord de son médecin, il avança dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Cette dernière releva ses grands yeux bruns vers lui et elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour Harry, je suis contente de te voir réveillé

- Désolé on se connait?

- Oui on m'a dit que tu ne te souviendrais plus de moi, t'inquiète je ne t'en veux pas. Je m'appelle Harmonie

- C'est un joli prénom

- Merci Harry même si te me l'a déjà dit et je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis ici

- Comment le sais-tu? Demanda le garçon de plus en plus ahuri

- Tu me l'as déjà demandé la dernière fois, je suis suicidaire et je me mutile

- Je…

- C'est mon psy qui dit que je dois en parler et dire ce qu'il en est. Donc ne te sens pas coupable, encore

- C'est étrange

- A qui le dis-tu, enfaite tu comptes repartir?

- Non enfin je ne crois pas

- Tant mieux parce que je me sentais très seul depuis…

- Depuis quoi?

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'en rappeler

- Mais me rappeler de quoi?

- Harry il est temps de partir

- Je peux encore rester

- Non, il est temps de manger et Harmonie doit y aller aussi

Stéphane mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui lui renvoya un regard noir mais il se résigna et après un dernier regard à la jeune fille, il se leva. Cette dernière avait refermé son livre et suivait également un infirmier. Le jeune homme marcha à côté de l'homme qui le ramena à sa chambre où l'attendait déjà son plateau repas, qui contenait des spaghettis. À côté se trouvait l'habituel verre d'eau mais se trouvait également deux cachets, un rouge et un bleu. Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers le médecin.

- Le bleu c'est une sorte de calmant et le rouge c'est pour te rappeler petit à petit des souvenirs oubliés, des vrais

- Et les autres, ils vont disparaitre?

- Probablement

- Et si je ne les prends pas?

- Je saurais obliger de te forcer. Mais j'espère que tu ne m'y forceras pas parce que notre relation est avant tout une question de confiance

- Et après midi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

- Tu as une thérapie de groupe à deux heures

- Je pourrais avoir une montre, se serait plus facile

- Non pas pour le moment, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est donnant, donnant. Tu fais des efforts et du mon côté j'en ferrais aussi. Tu es d'accord?

- Je suppose

- Commence par prendre tes cachets et ensuite je viendrais te chercher pour ta thérapie.

Harry prit les cachets en fermant les yeux et tourna un regard insolent vers Stéphane qui sourit cependant il lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour vérifier, ensuite il sortit. Harry mangea puis se mit à la fenêtre, aujourd'hui il pleuvait et personne n'était dans le parc. Il repensa à Harmonie, il espérait la revoir pendant la thérapie, elle était la seule qui lui semblait normale et gentille ici. En même temps il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir car ses cachets ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Il fallait qu'il garde ses souvenirs et son envie de partir. Noyer dans ses pensées un peu embrumée, il ne se rendit pas compte que Stéphane était entré et qu'il l'attendait. Ils allèrent dans une autre salle, Harry prit bien note de chaque couloirs emprunté, de chaque portes, de chaque panneaux.

Au milieu de la salle se trouvait un cercle de cinq chaises, où se trouvait déjà des patients et une femme aux cheveux noirs court et aux yeux verts habillés en blancs surement une psy. Harry s'assit sur la seule chaise vide, à côté d'un garçon brun, aux yeux marron qui fixait ses chaussures et de l'autre une jeune fille blonde qui souriait en regardant au loin. Et à deux places de lui se trouvait Harmonie qui parlait avec la psychologue.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous présent nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord j'aimerais que nous souhaitions la bienvenue ou plutôt la re-bienvenue à Harry. Il ne se souvient plus de son passer donc nous allons refaire les présentations et cela ferra un grand bien à tout le monde. Je vais commencer donc je m'appelle Amélie et je suis psychologue. Harmonie tu continues? Demanda la femme et un par un les patients se présentèrent. Il apprit donc que ses voisins s'appelaient respectivement Théo et Ludivine. Bien maintenant j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce qui sait passer de mieux cette semaine et le pire. Ludivine?

- Le mieux c'est quand papa et maman sont venus et on a promené dans le parc. C'était beau et tout le monde était heureux. Mais après maman à crier sur papa et elle a dit un mot que je n'ai pas comprit.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit?

- Que c'était de sa faute si j'étais atterdée. Dit-elle de sa petit voix enfantine, Harry était sûr qu'elle voulait dire attardée, ce qui expliquait bien des choses.

- Très bien nous en parlerons pendant notre séance privée, ensuite Théo?

- Il ne sait rien passer

- En es-tu sûr? J'ai apprit que ta grand-mère était venu te voir, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non?

- Je n'aime pas la voir parce qu'elle m'en veut, je le vois. Elle ne comprend pas

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas?

- Que ce n'est pas ma faute, que c'est plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de mettre le feu et j'en ai encore besoin

- Il faut que tu combattes cette envie car elle est nocive pour toi. Autant qu'aller dans son monde est nocif pour Harry. Expliqua-t-elle, à l'entente de son nom, le concerné sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette transition. Il supposa au regard assistant de la femme que c'était à lui de parler maintenant.

- Ce qui c'est passé de mieux cette semaine, c'est que j'ai vu mes parents et le pire c'est que je me suis réveillé deux fois attaché en deux jours. Ça vous fiche une journée en l'air. Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il sourit en voyant qu'Harmonie rigolait à sa blague.

- Bien je vois que ton sens de l'humour est revenu avec toi, c'est une bonne chose et pour finir Harmonie?

- Le mieux c'est le retour d'Harry et le pire c'est son retour aussi.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi? Demanda le docteur, Harry était également pendue à ses lèvres. Il voulait connaitre l'explication peut-être en serait-il plus sur ce qu'elle n'avait put dire tantôt.

- Parce qu'en le voyant j'ai repensé à la dernière fois. Et je ne veux plus y penser, plus jamais.

- Il faudra pourtant que ça revienne mais nous attendrons qu'Harry soit prêt également. Maintenant je vais vous laisser vous exprimez. Derrière-vous, vous trouverez comme à chaque fois tout le matériel nécessaire. Harmonie, tu réexpliques à Harry?

- Bien sûr

Elle prit la main d'Harry et le conduisit jusqu'à la table, où ils s'assirent côte à côte. Sur la table se trouvait, des feuilles, des crayons, de la peinture, des jeux de société également.

- Je t'explique ici on peut se défouler par dessins ou par l'écriture comme tu préfères. Ou alors en jouant.

- Nous serons toujours nous quatre pour la thérapie?

- Non, parfois d'autre nous rejoigne mais le plus souvent oui. Alors comment ça se passe le retour?

- Plutôt difficile, j'ai l'impression d'être un amnésique plutôt qu'un sorcier

- Se serait déjà plus facile si tu disais un garçon croyant être un sorcier

- Tu as sans doute raison, on est obligé de faire ça? C'est pour les gosses non?

- On s'y habitue et pour la plupart nous ne sommes pas mieux que des enfants

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en dessinant des choses sans grande importance, par contre de l'autre côté de la table. Ludivine s'affairait à faire un beau dessin pour réconcilier ses parents, Harry avait pitié de cette pauvre fille qui devait avoir son âge. Les choses se passèrent calmement jusqu'au moment où Harmonie se leva d'un seul coup, Harry la regarda surpris et tourna la tête dans la direction que fixait la jeune fille. Au bout de la table se trouvait Théo, qu'il avait totalement oublié, il tenait dans ses mains un plateau d'échec apparemment. Harry ne comprenait pas la réaction de la fille.

- Lâche-le, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de le prendre

- Il était avec les autres jeux donc j'ai le droit

- Ne le touche pas, tu vas le casser

- Oups. Dit-il en lâchant le plateau de verre qui se fracassa par terre. La jeune fille s'écroula au sol, pleurant, ramassant les bouts de verre à main nue. Harry voulu la retenir mais c'est la psychologue qui intervint la première en la relevant. Harmonie avait encore des bouts dans ses mains qu'elle serait très fort, du sang la suivit alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Des infirmiers vinrent chercher ceux restant pour les ramener chacun à leur chambre respective. Harry s'écroula sur son lit en repensant au comportement étrange de la jeune fille. Il vit sur son bureau une bande dessinée avec un petit mot dessus.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, tu avances et tu gagnes des privilèges.

A demain, Stéphane"

Petit à petit et bientôt, il pourrait sortir de ce cauchemar.

* * *

Alors voilà, vos impressions? J'ai été très contente d'avoir cinq reviews et ça m'a motivée à écrire sinon vous auriez eu ce chapitre que jeudi.


	3. Tu avances ou tu recules?

Mon troisième chapitre et oui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours.

Merci à **Mikamic, Lyanna Erren, crownclown123,Yzeute, Temperance01 et ZackFair01**

**Teddy**: Comme pour les autres, merci pour ta review. J'espère ne pas te décevoir et tu en apprendras plus dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Harry soupira, cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il relisait la bande dessinée que lui avait donnée Stéphane et il en avait marre. L'histoire du petit gaulois qui rencontre Cléopâtre peut être marrante mais trois fois d'affilier, ça devient lourd. Assis sur sa chaise, il referma le livre et laissa ses pensées dériver. Il se demandait comment allait Harmonie, la petite brune l'intriguait encore plus. Sa réaction surtout pourtant quand le plateau d'échec c'était écrasé au sol, surtout que lui aussi avait ressentit de la peine ou de la colère. C'était très étrange comme si ce sentiment ne lui appartenait pas. On ouvrit la porte, Harry s'attendait à voir arriver Stéphane mais c'est Amélie qui entra le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Harry, je viens te conduire à la salle de détente. Tu viens?

- J'arrive

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se leva et sortit à la suite de la femme. Il espérait revoir Harmonie mais il fut déçu quand il découvrit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la salle. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, Ludivine et deux autres jeunes qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

- Harmonie n'est pas là? Demanda-t-il à la femme

- Non, elle a encore besoin de se reposer.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en baissant la tête

- Ce n'était pas ta faute mais plutôt la mienne. Normalement le plateau n'aurait pas dut se trouver là. Enfin, ce qui est fait, est fait. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau

Elle passa une autre porte dans la salle, la laissa entrouverte ensuite il entendit le téléphone sonner. Et la voix de la femme s'éleva, Harry remarqua que la porte de sortie était libre, l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Pourtant il lui semblait que c'était trop facile, tout les autres semblaient occupé et ont lui laissait une chance inespéré de partir. Tant pis, il devait tenter sa chance, en vérifiant que sa psy était toujours au téléphone, il sortit discrètement de la salle. Il avança calmement dans les couloirs les mains dans les poches pour ne pas se faire repérer, il arriva enfin à la cage d'escalier qui devait le mener à la liberté. Il allait passer la porte quand son regard fut attiré par un cadre. C'était un grand cadre où se trouvaient plusieurs photos. Il reconnut la photo de Ludivine, de Théo, mais une en particulier attira son attention. C'était lui cependant il était beaucoup plus jeune, il était encadré de deux autres, Harmonie et un roux aux yeux bleus. Un mal lui vrilla la tête le faisant tomber à genoux, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. C'était comme quand Voldemort était tout près, c'était horrible. Très vite il se releva et passa la porte des escaliers en courant, il dévala quatre à quatre les marches pour arriver finalement au rez-de- chaussée. Il reprit son souffle avant de passer la porte, il l'ouvrit et reprit sa marche calme. Plus il avançait et plus son mal de crâne s'intensifiait, pendant qu'il cherchait la sortie il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune de son âge, les cheveux blond, les yeux gris et se teint blafard.

- Et Potter tu t'es enfin réveillé du pays des merveilles

- T'es qui toi?

- Oh bébé Potter ne se souvient plus de moi, tant pis pour toi

- Fous-moi la paix

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires et laisse-moi passer. Dit Harry en bousculant le blond, pour qu'il le laisse passer

- Ah non. Sécurité!

Il allait faire tout foirer ce petit con, Harry se mit à courir dans le couloir avant que les infirmiers ne rappliquent. Il vit enfin les portes d'entrées, il voulut les ouvrir. Mais c'était impossible, il lui fallait un code et il ne l'avait pas. Il tapa encore et encore, donna des coups de pied mais rien n'y fit. De désespoir il se laissa tomber le long du mur, son mal de tête était encore plus fort. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, deux bras le relever et le ramener à sa chambre. Ils le posèrent sur son lit et sortirent, Harry se releva et balança la chaise contre le mur, renversa son lit, chotta, cria.

- Tu as fini? Dit une voix derrière lui, c'était Stéphane qui le regardait appuyé contre le mur

- …

- Tu comptes recommencer ton mutisme?

- …

- Harry si tu continues nous allons devoir te mettre en isolement

- …

- Parle-le-moi au moins

- Je ne parlerais pas à un mangemort, vous êtes un menteur et je vous déteste. Laissez-moi partir. Cria le jeune avant de se tenir la tête et murmurer en s'effondrant par terre. J'ai si mal à la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que tu me laisses le choix. Dit le médecin en s'approchant mais Harry se recula de sa prise et recula dans un coin.

- Ne me touchez pas. Vous avez tué Hermione et Ron, laissez-moi

- Prends tes cachets, tu y verras plus clair et ton mal de tête partira

- Je sais que je suis dans les cachots de Voldemort et qu'il est tout près. Vous faites tout pour m'embrouiller l'esprit et vous ne me laisserez jamais partir parce que ce monde est faux. Plus je m'approchais de la sortie et plus j'avais mal à la tête, il n'y pas de porte de sortie parce tout est une putain d'illusion.

- Tu te fatigues pour rien. Ouvre les yeux Harry même si tu vois tout, tu ne veux rien comprendre. Harmonie, Hermione tu ne vois pas qu'elle se ressemble et que leur nom est très semblable. Et le garçon qui t'a stoppé tantôt ne te rappelle-t-il pas quelqu'un?

- Drago…

- De son vrai nom Drake. Tout a été créé par ton esprit et le mal de tête que tu ressens n'en est que le fruit

- Mais alors le garçon sur la photo avec Harmonie et moi

- Romuald, essaye de te souvenir

- Non, tout n'est que mensonge

- Je suis désolé Harry

Le médecin s'approcha pendant qu'Harry n'était plus sur ses gardes, il lui administra grâce à une seringue un calmant. Le jeune s'endormit presque instantanément, le médecin le souleva et l'emmena dans une autre pièce, cette dernière était capitonné et servait pour calmer les patients et éviter qu'ils se fassent du mal. Harry s'agita dans son sommeil.

- _Harry je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée_

- _Mais Drake m'a lancé un défi et je ne peux pas me défiler _

- _Il a raison Harmonie, mais tu peux rester ici si tu as peur_

- _Ah les garçons _

Deux heures plus tard il se réveilla, son mal de tête avait disparu mais son esprit n'était pas plus clair. Son rêve était encore très présent, il n'avait rien vu encore une fois, il avait juste entendu. Cependant il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve, un souvenir à lui ou un souvenir que les mangemorts lui avaient envoyés. C'était confus, on aurait dit les voix d'Hermione et Ron la fois où Malfoy leur avait lancé un défi en première année. Mais les noms ne correspondaient pas, Harmonie, Drake, c'étaient les noms de cet univers. Ou Voldemort avait utilisé ce souvenir en le modifiant pour le convaincre. Pour en avoir le cœur net il aurait fallut savoir ce qu'il c'était passé après. Il essaya de se rendormir mais rien n'y fit. Donc comme un lion en cage, il tourna dans sa pièce capitonné, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Ce qui ne tarda pas, Stéphane entra avec un plateau repas, les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le médecin pose le plateau et sorte. Harry émit un grognement de frustration, pas qu'il aimait le médecin mais rester ici mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait faim également mais le plateau était surement rempli de potions ou de médicaments et il ne voulait rien avaler de plus. Donc il prit le plateau en plastique et le balança contre le mur lançant une grande trace, sur le coup il en rit mais le sentiment d'enfermement lui reprit très vite. Il se remit dans un coin de la pièce, assis les bras autour de ses genoux et la tête posés dessus attendant. C'est bizarre quand on est enfermé, toute notion s'envole. Le temps passait mais il ne savait pas combien, mais comme toujours Stéphane revint.

- Tu es calmé?

- Laissez-moi partir

- Tu partiras mais quand tu seras complètement guéri. Et si tu y mets du tien, ça pourrait aller très vite

- Jamais vous ne me laisserez partir

- Tu n'écoutes pas se que je te dis? Tu as pensé à tes parents? A ta famille?

- Ma famille est morte

- Alors dis leur en face, tu veux que je les appelle pour qu'ils viennent. Tu leur diras qu'ils sont morts et qu'ils ne comptent pas pour toi

- Laissez-moi tranquille. Ma famille c'est Ron et Hermione

- Alors souci toi d'eux. Harmonie est en pleine crise depuis que tu es revenu. Et Romuald, tu ne te souviens toujours pas de lui?

- Non

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, tiens

Le médecin lui tendit une feuille de papier pendant qu'il la dépliait, Stéphane restait là, à analyser ses réactions. C'était un dessin, pas un "beau", il y avait cinq ronds avec des yeux, des cheveux et des doigts, c'était mignon. Au dessus de chaque il y avait une annotation, écrite d'une manière très gracieuse; Ma famille, Papa, Maman, Harry, Moi et Kylian. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était peut-être une ruse de mangemort mais c'était dur.

- Alors ils n'existent pas?

- J'en sais rien

- On progresse. Tu veux rester ici ou revenir dans ta chambre?

- La chambre

- Très bien

- Je peux le garder?

- Oui

Il prit le dessin et suivit son médecin jusqu'à sa chambre, on avait remit tout à sa place et il y avait même un plateau qui l'attendait. Même si il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce que contenait son plateau, il avait tellement faim qu'il dévora tout. Après il réexamina le dessin, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le représentait sur un dessin. C'était étrange que ça lui fasse cet effet, il était heureux. Peut-être que finalement il se battait contre quelque chose d'invisible. Même à lui, le monde de la magie lui avait parut impossible même quand Hagrid était venu le chercher. Ou qu'il était le seul à avoir survécu au sort de mort, ou toutes les choses qui n'arrivaient qu'à lui. Serait-ce possible qu'il ait simplement tout inventé? Peut-être qu'il voulait juste ce donner plus d'importance qu'il en avait. Mais alors si Luna, Hermione, Ron et Malefoy avait leur double ici peut-être que d'autres s'y trouvaient aussi. Et puis Voldemort ne connait rien à l'amour alors comment pourrait-il me faire vivre l'amour d'une mère ou d'une famille? Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit et il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il était fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit.

- _"Vous êtes sur, qu'on a le droit d'être ici?_

- _C'est un toit Harmonie, quel mal peut-on faire en étant sur un toit? _

- _Beaucoup de chose Romuald, puisque c'est interdit et que le couvre feu est passé _

- _Toi et le règlement vous devriez vous marriez _

- _T'es vraiment irrécupérable, alors Harry à quel heure Drake t'a donné rendez-vous? _

- _Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous c'est un défi et il devrait déjà être là_

- _C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est un piège. Allez on rentre avant que Stéphane nous retrouve ici. Rom descend de là!_

- _Pas de panique Mione _

- _Descend de se rempart mec_

- _Oh allez les jeunes, il y a pas de…"_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, cette scène, cette soirée, non c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'il sache et le seul moyen, c'était de le demander à Stéphane. Il se leva et commença à tambouriner à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un infirmier qu'il ne connaissait pas arriva.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je veux parler à Stéphane

- Il est encore trop tôt, il n'est pas arrivé

- Mais je dois le voir maintenant!

- On se calme, je ne vais pas le déranger à quatre heures du matin quand même. Alors tu vas te rendormir et dans quatre heures il sera là.

- S'il vous plait

- Rendors-toi tout seul ou je te donne un calmant

Et il sortit, laissant Harry encore plus frustrer. Il s'assit sur son lit et repassa son rêve ou plutôt ses voix dans sa tête. La fin, il fallait qu'il sache même si il se doutait. Le premier jour le médecin lui avait fait dire que son meilleur ami était mort et si c'était vrai? Et si c'était à cause de lui, après se stupide pari. Il avait tué son meilleur ami et avait laissé sa meilleure amie seule dans ce monde. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Quel est le problème encore Harry?

- Stéphane mais l'infirmier a dit que

- Et il m'a quand même appelé parce que je lui avais dit de le faire.

- Vous êtes arrivé bien vite

- Si c'est pour recommencer à dire que je n'existe pas, je repars me coucher

- Non, je suis désolé.

- Alors que me voulais-tu?

- Je fais un rêve

- Continue. Dit le médecin en s'asseyant sur la chaise

- Je n'ai rien vu, j'ai juste entendu des voix. Mais je pense que c'était un souvenir

- D'ici ou de là-bas?

- D'ici je pense. Il était question d'un défi que Drake m'avait lancé et j'y avais répondu. A première vue nous étions sur un toit et Drake n'est pas venu puis il c'est passé quelque chose

- Quoi Harry? Dis-le

- Je crois que Romuald est mort par ma faute

- Non Harry, ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là, n'était pas ta faute comme j'ai essayé de te le dire la première fois. Avant que tu ne repartes, Romuald était ici parce qu'il n'avait peur de rien. Il n'avait aucun sens du danger, certain aurait put dire qu'il était une tête brûlée mais c'était une vraie maladie et c'est elle qui l'a tué.

- Mais nous aurions dut l'arrêter ou ne pas l'amener

- C'est facile de dire ça maintenant mais vous aviez 11 ans

- Et Harmonie?

- Elle s'en est voulue et puis elle t'en a voulu parce que toi aussi tu étais parti la laissant seule ici

- Le plateau d'échec

- C'était le sien. Tu crois toujours que tout est faux?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je voudrais

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens?

- Que tout à l'air réel autant ici que là. Franchement j'en sais rien

- Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir

- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé

- Essaye de voir la vérité au-delà de se que ton esprit te montre

- J'essaye

- Essaye plus fort Harry pour moi

- Quoi?

- Rien je suis fatigué moi aussi. A tantôt

Il sortit laissant Harry de nouveau seul, des souvenirs commençaient à l'assaillir mélanger à ceux de Poudlard, des flashs des cris, des pleurs, des paroles. Sa respiration était haletante, il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer. Mais plus rien, le noir complet, c'était fini comme la légimencie. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser et de se concentrer sur ici. Ou le contraire…

* * *

On en apprend un peu plus, mais tout n'est pas encore dit loin de là. Reviews please... I love it


	4. Quand le choix semble fait

Je viens de remarquer en écrivant ce chapitre, que cette fic est la plus compliqué que j'ai écrite. Et que je n'arrive pas à la faire plus longue ou aussi longue que je le voudrais. Malheureusement je ne crois pas qu'elle comportera encore beaucoup de chapitres enfin sauf si j'ai des idées qui fussent par la suite on verra donc. Voici le prochain chapitre qui répondra à beaucoup de questions je pense même si bien sûr on ne sait pas quel monde est le vrai.

* * *

T**eddy**: tu aurais beaucoup de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton com.

**Celar**: de rien alors :-)

Et merci à tout les autres et continuez les commentaires m'aideront à écrire plus de chapitres.

* * *

Après les événements qui c'étaient passés quelques heures plus tôt, Harry avait essayé de se rendormir mais sans succès. Pourtant il se sentait fatigué mais son esprit refusait de se mettre en veille. Le soleil c'était levé, faisant disparaitre les ombres de la nuit, seulement celle de son esprit était toujours là. Il essayait de ravoir un souvenir, une voix, un écho de son passé qui pourrait l'aider à trancher. C'était peut-être ça le plus frustrant, ne pas savoir où était la vérité. Il ne se savait pas contre qui combattre et donc sa force était dispersée. Dans l'autre monde il savait qu'il devait tuer Voldemort et il y mettait toute son énergie mais ici qui sont les méchants?

Comme tous les matins, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est Amélie qui entra.

- Bonjour Harry, je me demandais si tu serais intéressé par manger dans le réfectoire. C'est plus amusant de manger tous ensemble non?

- Je préfère rester un peu seul. Marmonna-t-il se retournant pour être dos à la porte

- C'est dommage, Harmonie aimerait bien te voir. Dit-elle malicieusement et l'effet vous immédiat puisqu'il se leva d'un bond.

- Elle peut de nouveau sortir?

- Oui et elle a demandé de tes nouvelles, alors?

- J'arrive

Il se leva pour aller d'abord se laver et puis elle l'a conduisit dans une nouvelle salle, elle était plutôt grande et pouvait contenir quatre grandes tables, il y avait beaucoup de jeunes déjà installé. Un bruit de fond de bavardage s'élevait. Il y avait plusieurs infirmiers mais il ne vit pas Stéphane. Harmonie se trouvait à la première table, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, elle releva les yeux et lui fit un mince sourire.

- Bonjour Harmonie

- Bonjour Harry, est-ce que ça va mieux?

- Et toi? Demanda-t-il du tac au tac

- Pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi veux-tu partir? C'est si bien dans ton monde?

- Non pas vraiment

Il se pencha dans son assiette qu'on venait de lui apporter et commença à manger après avoir prit ses cachets. C'est vrai, rien dans l'autre monde n'était indispensable. Ses parents étaient morts, Sirius aussi, il y avait bien Rémus mais peut-être que son double était ici. Hermione était là aussi, mais Ron était mort, non Romuald. Son esprit était vraiment de plus en plus confus et même dans le monde sorcier, on voulait l'interner peut-être que ça avait un lien. Plonger dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas qu'Harmonie lui parlait.

- … enfin si tu d'accords

- Désolé je n'ai pas comprit

- Je disais que pour une semaine tu pourrais faire comme si tu croyais vraiment que ce monde était réel.

- J'en sais trop rien

- Ça ne te couterait rien une semaine ce n'est rien dans une vie

- D'accord, une semaine. Par quoi on commence?

- A toi l'honneur

- D'abord j'aimerai savoir, j'ai rencontré Drake pourquoi est-il ici?

- Drake, il est là parce qu'il était battu par son père et sa mère le regardait faire. Il y a même une rumeur qui dit qu'il le violait mais bon le nombre de rumeurs qui circule ici. J'ai une idée tu pourrais venir dans ma chambre et on pourrait écouter de la musique comme on le faisait avant

- Pourquoi pas mais tu as une radio dans ta chambre?

- J'ai un i-pod et grâce à ma station on peut écouter de la musique, les privilèges mon cher

- Faut croire que quel que soit le monde, je n'ai pas de chance pour les points

- Et tu as dit que tu ne parlerais pas de ton autre monde

- Hey, tu déformes ce que j'ai dit là. Mais je joue le jeu alors on y va

Ils se levèrent demandèrent la permission d'aller dans la chambre de la jeune fille puis s'y rendirent. Quand Harry découvrit sa chambre, il fut un peu jaloux et en même temps très motivé pour gagner des privilèges. Car tous les murs étaient recouverts de posters de films, de photos. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplis de livres, avec aussi ce qu'il déduit être la station i-pod. Elle avait également une télévision et un lecteur DVD ainsi qu'un gsm et un réveil. La jeune fille mis la musique en route, une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce pendant qu'elle et Harry s'assirent sur le lit. Il regarda une photo qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

- Se sont tes parents?

- Oui

- Comment prennent-ils le fait que tu sois ici?

- Ils m'en ont voulu au début et puis il t'en on voulu à toi et à Rom parce que selon leur dire vous me tiriez vers le bas. Mais il avait tord vous m'aidiez, c'est vous qui avez fait de moi qui je suis. Avant j'étais renfermé et maintenant je suis bien, en tout cas mieux que je n'ai jamais été. Les médecins disent que je suis bien avancé sur la voix de la guérison. Le directeur veut que je rentre chez moi pour poursuivre mon traitement car trop de souvenirs se trouvent ici

- Quoi? Mais tu vas me laisser tout seul?

- Tu es presque guéris aussi, il faut juste que tu ouvres les yeux. Et puis on se reverra n'est-ce pas, dehors.

- Je suppose mais c'est qui ce directeur?

- Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, moi il me fait un peu peur même Stéphane ne l'aime pas. Bon changeons de sujet.

- C'est quoi comme chanson, elle me semble familière

- Tu t'en rappelles?

- Pas vraiment elle me fait sourire comme si c'était rattaché à un souvenir heureux.

- Tout à fait, Rom, toi et moi aimions bien joué à la PlayStation 2. Mon jeu préféré c'était Kingdom Heart qu'est-ce qu'on à put rire sur ce jeu. Quand vous êtes partit j'ai essayé d'y rejouer mais c'était différent. Ces chansons sont celle du jeu, la première Kairi, la deuxième Simple and clean, ensuite Hikari et l'introduction.

- Oui il y avait trois personnages, Sora, Riku et Kairi.

- Et je disais que toi tu étais Sora et moi Kairi alors Rom râlait parce que lui était pas Riku mais Dingo. Et Riku c'était… peu importe. J'ai peur tu sais

- De quoi?

- De partir, ses murs c'est comme une protection. Mais dehors tout me semble agressif

- Tout ira bien

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Dit-elle d'un ton agressif. Toi tu t'enfermes bien dans ton monde pour ne pas sortir. Désolé

- Je ferrai mieux de partir

- Non reste. Murmura-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. Quand Harry se retourna il vit les larmes dévalées sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il se rassit et la prit dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait pour Hermione. De grand sanglot secouait la fille, mais elle finit par se calmer et s'endormir toujours accroché au t-shirt d'Harry. Ne pouvant pas bouger, il se coucha à côté d'elle se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione. Ses traits, son caractère, tout en elle lui rappelait la jeune fille intelligente. Tout le monde lui disait d'ouvrir les yeux, peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait pas reconnu. Il se promit de faire plus attention.

La semaine se passa calmement, Harry n'avait plus eu de flash. Suite à sa promesse, il n'avait plus parlé de l'autre monde sauf avec son psychologue. Stéphane lui avait dit que Voldemort n'était que la projection de ses peurs, un être matériel qu'il pourrait enfin combattre. Il avait tué ses parents pour qu'il n'ait pas honte de lui, et avait créé ses amis pour avoir un soutien. Et Dumbledore pour avoir quelqu'un pour le guider. Pour garder la limite entre les deux, ils avaient changés leurs prénoms mais n'avaient pas changé le sien car il était le lien entre les deux. Ni celui de ses parents parce qu'ils étaient morts et donc n'interviendraient pas dans son fantasme. Suite à ses séances dites bénéfiques, il avait eu droit à une montre. C'était tout bête comme cadeau mais sans notion de temps tout parait plus déstabilisant.

Les moments qu'il lui restait était totalement consacré à Harmonie, il ne savait pas quand elle devait partir mais il voulait et il sentait qu'il devait rester avec elle. Qu'elle était le lien entre les deux mondes et c'est elle qui l'aiderait à choisir au final. Alors qu'ils étaient encore de la chambre de la fille, celle-ci se redressa d'un coup et dit.

- Quel jour on est?

- Aucune idée

- On est vendredi

- Probable et alors?

- C'est le jour des visites, il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre parce que si ma mère te voit ici. Je suis bonne pour une crise et puis tu auras peut-être de la visite toi aussi

- Ça m'étonnerait vu les bêtises que j'ai faites. Bon je te laisse

- Désolé Harry, on remettra ça

- Si tu n'es pas déjà partie. Murmura-t-il

Il sortit ne laissant pas sa meilleure amie répondre, il ne voulait pas retourner directement dans sa chambre. Il voulait profiter de sa semi-liberté pour marcher dans les couloirs. Il se demandait si ses parents viendraient et s'il verrait enfin ses frères et sœurs. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il jouait le jeu d'Harmonie et sa vie avait prit un autre tournant. Il voulait vivre sa vie, sa vie d'ici et pouvoir revivre avec sa famille. Plonger dans ses pensées, ne regardant pas où il allait il percuta quelqu'un, tombant à la renverse. Un peu sonné Harry se releva et examina l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, le teint pâle, habillé de vêtement sombre. Il frissonna en croisant son regard glacial, lui par contre il l'aurait bien laissé dans l'autre monde.

- On ne t'a pas apprit à t'excuser? Dit l'homme d'un ton froid le regardant de haut

- Je…

- Où simplement à faire des phrases?

- Parrain, c'est Potter. Dit une voix à coté de l'homme. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Drake se trouvait là aussi.

- Revenu dans la réalité, Potter? Vous ne vous cachez plus? Vous apprenez enfin à vivre dans la vraie vie?

- Espèce de mangemort

- C'est peut-être une insulte dans votre petit monde imaginaire mais ici ce n'est qu'un mot inventé par un petit garçon perturbé

- Je ne suis pas fou

- Alors si vous êtes si malin, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous vous trouvez dans un hôpital psychiatrique? Vous êtes la honte de votre famille, Potter. Allez viens Drake ne restons pas ici.

Alors qu'il portait, Harry restait prostré sur place, c'est vrai dans ce monde il était une honte pour ses parents. Qui voudrait d'un fou dans sa famille? Personne. Il se sentit mal, très mal, sa tête allait exploser si ça continuait. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide. Il pensa tout de suite à Stéphane, il marcha jusqu'à son bureau alors qu'il allait frapper une voix attira son attention. La porte était légèrement ouvert, il se colla au mur et écouta la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. La voix qui l'avait interpellé était celle de son père, il semblait parler avec Stéphane.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, il faut lui laisser du temps. Si nous y allons trop vite, il pourrait se braquer et se méfier. Il commence seulement à me faire confiance, il faut que ça marche.

- Il ne se doute de rien?

- A première vue non

- Et toi tu n'en as pas marre de jouer ce rôle?

- Je fais ça pour lui

- Tu es vraiment dévoué pour devoir le supporté

- On en l'est jamais assez et ce cas est très spécial c'est quand même …

Après ses quelques mots qui eurent l'effet d'une bombe, Harry s'effondra par terre, inconscient. Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, c'est une tête brune qui l'enlaça.

- Harmonie tu m'étouffes

- Harmonie? Il faut croire que le sort à été plus violent que prévu. C'est moi Hermione

- Hermione mais où suis-je?

- A Poudlard voyons

- Non c'est impossible, je me trouvais dans un hôpital psychiatrique et tu étais là, et mes parents et même Rogue et Malefoy

- C'est Tu-sais-qui qui contrôlait ton esprit. Dumbledore a dut utiliser un sort très puissant pour te protéger de lui

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve?

- Tu semblais très agité un même temps. Je vais appeler l'infirmière tu ne repars pas hein?

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller un soupirant, tout était fini, ce n'était qu'un rêve. "Tu ne repars pas hein?". Il repensa à se que Stéphane avait dit, vois les anomalies dans ton autre monde et il se détruira petit à petit. Non c'était vraiment impossible, il était enfin revenu tout ceci n'était quand cauchemar duquel il c'était réveillé. Il avait encore une fois échappé à Voldemort, la chance avait été de son côté. La chance, oui c'était ça ou une protection de son esprit. L'infirmière suivit d'Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent vers lui.

- Et bien Monsieur Potter ont peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle peur. Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Bien madame

- Je vais appeler le directeur en attendant je vous laisse avec vos amis. Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce laissant avancer Ron et Hermione.

- Alors vieux, ça va?

- Ron, c'est vraiment toi?

- Beh oui, tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur

- Je suis fatigué

- Réfléchis Ronald, il vient d'avoir Voldemort dans sa tête tu crois que tu réagirais comment toi?

- Lâche-moi un peu Hermione.

Il n'écouta pas vraiment la dispute se laissant juste bercer par leur voix. Ses meilleurs amis étaient là avec lui. "_Tu te crée un monde pour avoir ce que tu n'as pas ici." _Les mots de Stéphane résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il faut croire que Voldemort avait fait du bon travail. Pourtant c'était beaucoup plus convaincant que Harry tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde.

- Bonjour Harry. Dit une voix derrière ses amis, c'était un Dumbledore beaucoup plus vieux et fatigué que d'un ses souvenir.

- Bonjour professeur

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien je suppose

- Oui bien sûr

- Professeur pourquoi Voldemort s'en prend à moi?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas? La prophétie te lie à lui et vice-versa, l'un ne peut vivre t'en que l'autre survis

- Ce n'est pas logique

- Qu'y-a-t-il Harry? Qu'as-tu vu dans ton rêve qui puisse autant te déstabiliser. Tu le sais Harry, Voldemort est un vil manipulateur. Un mangemort t'a lancé un sort pour manipuler ton esprit.

- Mais j'ai entendu une conversation qui disait qu'il jouait un rôle. Je pensais que j'étais dans ses cachots.

- J'ignore quel sort il a utilisé et quel sont les effets, il a peut-être besoin de protagonistes pour se reléguer. Mais tu dois te battre Harry. Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, la protection que j'ai laissé peut avoir des rater. Tu pourrais donc retourner là-bas mais quoi qu'il arrive ne croit rien de se qu'ils disent. Tu dois tout faire pour garder le contrôle. Comprends-tu Harry?

- Oui, je dois juste être fatigué

- Bien sûr dort, nous en reparlerons demain

Ils sortirent tous laissant Harry seul sur son lit, son mal de tête empirait de minute en minute. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose dormir, juste fermer les yeux et arrêter de réfléchir. Il fut calme pendant quelques secondes mais une voix le sortit de sa torpeur. Une voix douce, familière, aimante mais surtout inquiète.

- Harry, répond moi. Harry chéri, reviens-nous

- Maman. Murmura-t-il doucement

- Oh tu es revenu. James! Stéphane! Il se réveille.

- Comment vas-tu Harry? Demanda Stéphane en examinant ses yeux avec une lampe pour voir ses réactions.

- J'en ai marre de cette bête question

- Très bien alors dis-moi ce qui c'est passé?

- J'ai percuté quelqu'un

- Sévan le parrain de Drake et après?

- Je me sentais pas bien donc j'ai voulu aller vous trouvez

- Je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi en premier

- Ne m'approchez pas! Cria Harry soudainement qui venait de se souvenir de la conversation entre les deux hommes. Il se leva du lit et s'éloigna le plus possible des trois adultes. C'est Voldemort qui me contrôle, je le sais. Je suis repartit dans mon monde

- Non, Harry ne gâche pas tout nos efforts

- Vos efforts pour me faire croire que tout ceci est vrai. Il ne faut pas qu'il se doute, il faut qu'il ait confiance, vous êtes si dévoués à votre Maitre que vous êtes même prêt à me supporter. Et je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis l'élu c'est ça?

- Tu n'as pas écouté toute la conversation, c'est vrai tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi Harry puisque tu es mon filleul.

- Sirius…

* * *

Dans ce chapitre beaucoup de réponses mais pas toutes, j'ai encore quelques bonnes idées en tête. Donc Reviews=chapitres=tout le monde est heureux


	5. Les vrais valeurs

Après X temps de retard, j'ai une très bonne excuse. Je suis morte... Pas crédible? ok. J'ai plus eu accès à internet... Trop utiliser? ok. Aucune excuse?

Pour dire vrai, j'ai eu une panne énorme d'inspiration et l'idée de cette fic qui me plaisait beaucoup au départ, n'avançait plus. Mais même si elle ne sera pas au si longue que prévu, elle aura une fin. Dés le prochain chapitre qui je vous rassure est déjà écrit. Je n'ai plus qu'à le relire et je le postes. Donc désolé si j'en déçois certain mais au moins vous aurez la fin même si pour moi aussi c'est décevant si peu de chapitre. Cependant si un jour, je me remotive, je l'a récrirai peut-être toute. Mais en attendant savourer les deux derniers chapitres.

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews anonymes ou pas et pour ceux que ça interrese, je compte continuer une autre de mes fics "l'Ange des Ténèbres" cette suite sera surement un crossover avec des séries comme Ncis ou stargate. Fin de la pub et merci pour vos reviews, ah oui je l'ai déjà dit.

* * *

Depuis la révélation comme quoi Stéphane était Sirius, Harry était resté comme choqué. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et était resté prostré sur son lit fixant un point invisible. Malgré les efforts de ses parents et de son parrain rien ne le faisait réagir, ils abandonnèrent finalement et le laissèrent seul. Pendant 24 heures il ne fit pas un geste, ce n'est que le lendemain quand Stéphane entra qu'Harry se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Stéphane lui caressa le dos pour le calmer, ce qu'il fit après plusieurs longues minutes. Quand les sanglots furent finit, ils s'assirent tout les deux côtes à côte sur le lit.

- Harry, nous avons fait un grand pas en avant, tu es presque guéri. Je pense que tu as bien mérité une journée de libre. Alors que dirais-tu d'un pique-nique dans le parc, en famille.

- Vraiment? Demanda le jeune homme, content de pouvoir enfin sortir et de voir sa famille

- Bien sûr, il y aura James, Lily et les deux chenapans. Dit Stéphane avec un certain de regret dans la voix ou un espoir qu'Harry sembla percevoir car il ajouta

- Et toi?

- Oui si tu veux bien de moi

- Je ne veux plus te perdre

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire

- Est-ce que Harmonie pourra venir avec nous? Demanda Harry changeant de sujet

- Je suis désolé mais elle est partie ce matin, elle est rentrée chez elle. Mais elle t'invite dés que tu sors d'ici, je pense que tu as une touche

- Arrête! Rougit le jeune homme

- Mais si je t'assure

Après une bagarre de chatouille, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, le reste de la famille se trouvait déjà sous un chêne. Kloé et Killian jouait à courir autour de l'arbre quand ils aperçurent Harry, ils se stoppèrent net. Puis tout doucement Harry s'approcha d'eux, d'un naturel plus expressif, Kloé lui sauta dessus et ils tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse, tout le monde éclata de rire. Le repas se déroula bien dans l'ensemble, Harry était très stressé, ne parlait presque pas et fixait ses chaussures. Il se figea encore plus quand un grand homme avec une grande barbe blanche passa à côté d'eux.

- Bien le bonjour messieurs, dame. Dit l'homme en continuant son chemin

- Père Noël, je suis très sage vous savez. Cria Kloé en se levant

- Moi encore plus. Ré-enchérit encore plus fort son frère

- C'est pas vrai, hier tu as piqué la dernière part de gâteau.

- C'est fini les enfants et ce n'était pas le père Noel, c'était le jardinier, Albert. Expliqua Lily en fixant ses enfants avec un léger sourire. Puis elle se tourna vers son ainé qui semblait un peu plus pâle. Ca va Harry?

- Oui juste un frisson

- Tu veux rentrer?

- Non je n'ai pas froid

- Et voudrais-tu rentrer à la maison? Demanda Stéphane soudain très sérieux

- Quoi? S'exclama le jeune surprit par la question

- Je pense que tu es presque prêt à rentrer

- Presque?

- Il y a une dernière épreuve

- Oui et comme ça je pourrais retourner avec ma famille

- C'est ça, si tu es prêt

- Oui je le veux

D'un commun accord, Harry ferrait sa dernière épreuve avec Stéphane, le lendemain. Là, Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, seul, avec ses pensées. La journée avec sa famille avait était fort enrichissante, il avait aimé cela et était maintenant sûr de sa décision. Il voulait avoir une famille, et il passerait sa dernière épreuve et pourrait être enfin libre. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit et se réveilla une minute plus tard entouré par de nombreuse personne. Dans un soupir, il referma les yeux pour essayer de repartir mais rien n'y fit. Il était encore une fois à Poudlard, une voix grave lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

- Potter est enfin de retour, à croire que votre paresse est légendaire également. Grinça Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur

- Rogue maintenant je suis sûr que je cauchemarde

- Aussi plaisante qu'est votre présence ici, essayé de rester éveiller pour que nous réglions ce problème

- Severus a raison Harry, il faut que tu restes éveiller. Dit le directeur qui se trouvait également à côté de son lit. Derrière lui se trouvait Hermione dans les bras de Ron

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie? Demanda le concerné lançant un regard noir à l'assistance

- Comment? S'offusqua le directeur

- Je veux retourner là-bas et personne ne m'en empêchera

- Tu es fou, tout cela à été créé par Lui. S'exclama son meilleur ami

- Je pense professeur que nous devrions appliquer le plan B. Dit Severus en se tournant vers le directeur, ce dernier acquiesça, mais Harry ne fut pas rassuré pour la cause

- Quel plan B?

- Potter vous allez boire cette potion qui bloquera toute tentative d'intrusion dans votre esprit

- Pourquoi me l'a donné que maintenant et pas l'année passée?

- Pour la bonne raison que les informations que vous nous apportiez étaient quelque fois utile

- Je ne suis pas votre arme et je ne boirai jamais cette potion

Après tout se passa très vite, Harry se leva d'un bond et fonça vers la porte, Severus voulut le rattraper, mais fit tomber la fiole de potion en essayant. Le jeune homme courut aussi vite que possible pour se retrouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il devait prendre une décision le plus vite possible car il entendait déjà les bruits de pas dans les escaliers. En regardant en bas il prit sa décision, s'il sautait il aurait la réponse finale. S'il était dans le vrai monde, il mourrait et retrouverait sa famille et dans le cas contraire, il retournerait dans l'autre monde. Il monta sur le parapet, prit une grande inspiration et se laissa aller en avant. L'air frottant sur son visage, il ferma les yeux et le choc arriva finalement.

* * *

Voilà la suite très bientôt mais comme je suis une chieuse née, une petite reviews pour mes deux derniers chapitres même si je ne l'ai pas mérité? please... Parce que pour la vraie excuse j'ai travaillé pendant les deux mois de vacance à Plopsa Coo, fin de la pub...


	6. La fin, de la fin d'un monde

Et voilà comme promis de last chapter! Moi je l'aime bien enfin il va surement vous surprendre mais j'ai réussi à tenir mon idée jusqu'au bout (de peu de chapitre mais bon) et à lui donné une fin innatendue enfin je crois... à vous de voir...

* * *

Le choc, pourtant moins violent qu'il ne l'aurait cru arriva. Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était à plat ventre sur le sol de sa chambre. Un doux rire atteignit ses oreilles, il releva la tête et vit Stéphane accoudés à la porte.

- Tu nous fais quoi là?

- Je suis prêt! Répondit-il déterminer

- A quoi? Demanda Stéphane en perdant son sourire devant la mine convaincue de son filleul

- Pour mon épreuve

- Bien tu te prépares et après nous pourrons y aller

Après c'être habillé, Stéphane et son filleul partirent dans les couloirs, ils montèrent au dernier étage pour se retrouver devant une porte. Sur celle-ci était placée une plaque: Directeur. Harry déglutit pendant que son parrain ouvrait la porte, le poussant légèrement, ils entrèrent. Derrière le bureau se tenait un homme, les cheveux noirs, habillé en costume sombre et le jeune Potter eut un hoquet de stupeur. Voldemort était devant lui. Malgré tout il avança sans baisser le regard et s'assit en face de lui. Le temps semblait arrêté, c'est le plus âgé qui remit le temps en route.

- Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Thomas Voldort et je t'attendais. Stéphane m'a parlé de tes progrès mais pour que je puisse te laisser partir, il faut que tu me prouves que tu es complètement guéri

- Et comment?

- Le monde que tu t'es fabriqué, il faut que tu le détruises en tuant tous ce qui t'y rattache. Comme cela, plus jamais tu n'y retourneras.

- Harry tu peux y réfléchir. Intervint Stéphane en posant une main sur son épaule

- Non je veux le faire

- Très bien, alors couche-toi sur le divan. Nous allons t'hypnotisé et tu repartiras pour la dernière fois là-bas. Tu as exactement une heure.

Obéissant, tout en étant stressé, il s'installa sur le divan de psychiatre. Thomas lui dit des paroles et quelques secondes plus tard, il était partit. Il se réveilla bizarrement ou pas, à l'infirmerie sans personne autour de lui. Sans bruit, il avança jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière, s'assit et prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire. Les mots avançaient, et ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il relut une dernière fois la lettre quand la pendule sonna midi et il sourit quand il s'évanoui.

Cinq jours était passés depuis la rencontre avec le directeur, ce dernier se tenait derrière sa fenêtre regardant une famille partir avec leur fils. Ce dernier lança un dernier regard au bâtiment avant de reprendre la main de sa maman et de continuer son chemin. Le directeur sourit.

- Monseigneur l'a-t-il fait? Les a-t-ils tué? Demanda une voix derrière lui

- Non. Répondit-il d'un ton calme sans se retourner

- Mais alors il sait que tout ceci est un rêve?

- Oui mais il veut y rester, Potter est hors jeu et le monde va m'appartenir ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Maintenant va-t-en préparer mon armée, demain nous attaquerons Poudlard.

Le mangemort sortit sans avoir fait mille courbettes à son maitre qui riait comme un damné.

Très loin de là, un vieil homme se tenait derrière son bureau, lisant une lettre qui mettait fin à l'espoir.

"Cher…peu importe,

J'adresse cette lettre à tous ceux qui le voudront. J'ai enfin comprit, tout comprit. Rogue avait raison je suis un lâche mais vous l'êtes tout autant. Tous ceux qui se sont cachés derrière un gamin pour vous sauvez. Je n'ai pas la force et je ne l'ai jamais eu de le vaincre. Personne n'a voulu me comprendre et l'ironie c'est que seul mon ennemi m'a comprit. Il a su ce que je voulais au plus profond de moi, une famille, ma famille. Je sais que ce que je fais est lâche, mais cette lettre est un aveu pour alléger un tant soit peu ma conscience pendant que la votre sera taché de sang.

Quand j'ai senti ma chute ralentir grâce à un sort à la tour d'astronomie ou après que je sois entré dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai su que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais je me suis dit avec Stéphane à mes côté que le bureau du diable n'était pas si mal. Parce qu'ici je n'allais servir que d'arme, votre arme. Votre pion juste bon à vous servir, que vous utilisiez et informiez du minimum. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me sacrifierai pour vous alors qu'Il me donne une chance de vivre.

Je m'en fou de votre avenir, de l'avenir car je m'en vais rejoindre ceux qui m'aiment, ce que mon cerveau a créé pour moi. Bonne continuation

Harry James Potter, l'élu du rêve ou de la réalité"

* * *

Alors réaction? Bonne, mauvaise pour le dernier chapitre j'aimerai le savoir. Mais en tout cas un tout grand merci à **Teddy, Andywar, Yzeute, Temperance01, ZackFair01, Mikamic (Mr FBI), Lyanna Erren, Crownclown123, midna-sama, Choubie, Ferz et Brocoli. **Pour vos commentaires et aux autres qui m'ont suivis


	7. Concours

**Hello!**

**Vous avez aimer Entre rêve et réalité et bien il y a un moyen de le faire savoir et de me faire plaisir en même temps. Je participe à un concours et j'ai besoin de vos votes. Rendez-vous sur ce site: fanfictionshpaward . sky rock . com (sans les espaces) et allez à la page 16 (Best original fiction)**

Voter pour moi!

Merci de m'avoir lue

Mackensy


End file.
